villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsters (Doomverse)
Monsters are evil and hostile creatures intending on conquering human realms, only to be thwarted by a nameless marine soldier (namely a protagonist player) from time to time in Doom franchise. The monsters can be classified into two groups: Undead, former humans possessed by demonic forces, and the genuine demonic monsters (or hellspawns) originating in hell or arriving from there. Contrary to common beliefs, Momsters possess extremely advanced and sophisticated technologies and utilize these advanced knowledges, combining with their own unholy magics and sorceries to have immense advantages over humanity. Members Any monsters placed in levels are initially dormant or wander aimlessly and engages hostile act only when they see a player, when it sustains a damaging attack, or when it hears a player attack, even if this is with the (otherwise silent) fist. When activated, a monster/monsters will advance on its target and attack, sensing the location of thing they are after even if it is out of sight, and advance toward that location even if it is on the other side of the level. If a monster hits an obstruction during its hunt for its target, it will attempt to walk around it or float around/over it (i.e Cacodemons, Lost souls &/or Pain Elementals). Monsters that have been alerted normally remain active indefinitely. Monsters of different types can accidentally hurt each other and will often turn against each other in such cases, engaging in 'monster infighting'. Monsters with high powers and magic skills usually do not resort to mechanical modification whereas monsters with lower attributes in general equip themselves with mechanical modification. (although low ranking monsters' powers are still superior to regular humans) Undeads See Former Humans. Pinky Pinkies are recurring enemies from the classic Doom to enemies in Doom (2016). Pinkies (aka Pinky demon or simply demons) are relatively big, pink, bulky, muscular, vaguely humanoid type monsters with sharp teeth, two horns on their big heads, backwards knees and three claws on each feet. Pinky chomps like a hungey beast, and runs at about 10 mph. Pinky and Spectres also are sometimes collectively called "pigs"; this word is used in more than 100 Compet-n submissions. Pinkies let out a loud growl, similar to a lion's roar, when they become aware of the player's presence. Pinkies do not have a ranged attack, thus they are not a threat at long range. However, they have a huge advantage over many of their counterparts: agility. They can outrun any character except the charging Lost Souls, Cyberdemon, Revenant, Arch-vile, and the player. Due to their agility, Pinky closes distances very quickly, often running towards the player in a zig-zag pattern, making it harder to hit, and cornering the player. Under 'Nightmare! mode' or with the faster monsters pace setting, Pinkies move and attack twice as fast, thus becoming the fastest monsters in the game, and the second quickest to attack, after Cyberdemon. When killed, a demon emits a loud pig-like snort and spits up some teeth and blood, its forehead and stomach also burst open in two bloody gutting holes. Imps The Imps are recurring villains in the Doom video game series. They are one of the most common enemies. In fact, the Imp is labeled as the "Backbone of all hell spawn in the entire franchise". The Imp is distinguishable by Its leather brown skin and red eyes. Its mouth is also red and always hangs open. White spikes are aligned along the Imp's shoulders, hands, claws, and feet. The Imp's size is equivalent to a human. Whenever the Imp is killed, its body tears open and blood is released. The Imp usually fights in packs of its own kind. The Imp will usually attack a target by hurling fireballs from a distance. If the Imp is up close to a target, it will attack by using its claws. The Imp moves slowly compared to the moderate speed of its fireballs. Whenever the Imp sees a target, it will release a loud hiss. Then, it will constantly attack until its target is killed or vice versa. The Imp will only attack a target who is within its sight. Otherwise, it remains dormant or paces. Lost Souls Lost Souls are villains that were introduced in the second episode, Knee Deep in the Dead, from the original Doom. Lost Souls are a common species in Hell. They function together in groups. It is uncommon to find a Lost Soul by itself. The entire species is very agile. Several members are released from Pain Elementals which are also inhabitants of Hell. The Lost Souls are a part of Hell's forces even though they aren't equipped with weaponry. Their main form of offense includes lunging against their enemies. Lost Souls are merely skulls who are constantly on fire. Every member is filled with razor sharp teeth, orange eyes, and two horns. Their pupils are replaced with yellow dots. Lost Souls were much different in their beta form. For example, they were colored grey. They weren't on fire and had a "psychic attack". This attack would begin when a Lost Soul flashed for a brief moment before lunging at the player. Instead of flames, a Lost Soul would explode into a pile of bones after its death. Cacodemons Cacodemons demons from the Doom series with large spherical bodies crowned with horns, that float slowly through the air. They have a single green eye over a large mouth which is persistently twisted into an evil grin showing a series of nasty teeth and a bluish interior. In Doom II, their instruction manual description says: They float in the air, belch ball-lightning, and boast one Hell of a big mouth. You're toast if you get too close to these monstrosities. They attack by spitting a ball of lightning or by biting with their gaping maw. The cacodemon often seems to distance itself from the player when under attack, though the cause of this is that it is being pushed back by successful hits from its enemies. Cacodemons emit a loud hissing sound when they first see the player or otherwise become active, and use the pain sound shared by most of the demonic monsters from Doom. When killed, they let out a gurgling moan and fall to the ground, splitting open like a burst pustule, spewing copious amounts of blue goo and intestines that flow forth, to reveal their bared brains while their sole eye pops out of its socket. Cacodemon attacks are relatively easy to dodge, and with sufficient space large numbers of cacodemons can be fought while sustaining little or no injury. Because they are slow, and because their pain chance is high, they are fairly easy targets. The chainsaw can incapacitate them, and repeating weapons such as the chaingun or the plasma gun are very effective against them, as they are pushed away and are nearly unable to fight back. They are relatively easy to goad into attacking other monsters, but can occasionally be tricky in this respect if they are floating in a high position allowing most of their shots to go over other monsters in the player's area. A skilled player could use a shotgun, run in for close shots, and dodge any incoming attacks while reloading and retreating. Because of their flight ability and versatility, it is not uncommon to see these flying out of unexpected angles once alerted. Pain Elemental The Pain Elemental is a villain that was introduced in Doom II. It is almost similar to the Cacodemon which is another villain from the Doom series. The Pain Elemental is a levitating demon in the shape of a sphere. It has a very large, round eyeball with a round black slit. The entire eyeball is red. Each side of the monster's body has a small arm. The entire skin is brown. Similar to the Cyberdemon, two dark horns are curved on top of the Pain Elemental's body. During combat, the Pain Elemental will open its mouth. Inside, the teeth are razor sharp. The Pain Elemental's mouth is red whereas its throat is yellow. Unlike most monsters, the Pain Elemental wanders until it encounters the player or another life form. It usually emits a cackle when it sees the player as if it is saying "why hello!". Whenever the Pain Elemental experiences damage, it croaks as if it is saying "Ow!" The Pain Elemental fights almost like to the Cacodemon. Both of the them move at the same speed but have different projectiles. Instead of shooting a green projectile at its enemies, the Pain Elemental spews a Lost Soul. When a Lost Soul is spewed, it immediately attacks its target. If the Pain Elemental misses its target then the Lost Soul will try to hit the target by itself. If the Pain Elemental accidentally shoots a Lost Soul into a wall then it will explode upon impact. The Pain Elemental is vulnerable to misdirected attacks from its creations. If this happens, it will retaliate against them. When the Pain Elemental is killed, its entire body explodes before spawning three Lost Souls. Arachnotron Arachnotrons are spider-like cybernetic hybrid monster debuted in Doom II. It is similar in appearance to the Spiderdemon (and of course, much lesser firepower), but smaller and with large eyes that change color depending on the monster's current state (moving, hurt, or attacking). They are supported by metal chassis and bodies that consist primarily of large brains, along with pair of small arms. Instead of a chaingun, they wield plasma guns that fire bursts of yellow and green energy. An Arachnotron emits a mechanical cry (akin to machinery powering up) when spotting a player. Like Spider Mastermind, it has audible footsteps, in their case sounding like buzzing machinery punctuated with occasional electronic crackling. When Arachnotrons die, their heads explode into morass of gores as their mechanical bodies collapse while unleashing an electronically-pitched dying tone that resembles failing machinery. Once an Arachnotron engages an enemy it will continue to fire until the enemy is killed or moves out of its field of view, or until the monster itself flinches in pain or is destroyed. Because of their sustained and extremely fast rate of fire, they are often more than capable of defeating almost any monster if (and when) provoked via monster infighting, especially when multiple Arachnotrons attack; however, stronger enemies such as Barons of Hell will usually prevail in smaller battles because of their higher endurances. Although they may seem slow, Arachnotrons are actually faster than quite a few of the other monsters and can catch up with the player at an alarming rate. Revenants The Revenant is a monster introduced in Doom II and appearing in the sequels. Revenants are very tall skeletons wearing silver body armor. Their bones are golden brown. Missile launchers are mounted on each of their shoulders. Their rib cages and legs are drenched in blood and gore. Revenants prefer to run directly towards their targets. They fire two types of missiles: unguided and homing. Unguided missiles move in a linear direction whereas homing missiles relentlessly chase their targets. In close combat, a Revenant will use its fists instead of missiles. A single punch inflicts a large amount of damage. After a target's death, a Revenant will be immobile. Mancubus The Mancubus is a monster in the Doom video game series. The Mancubus is large and obese. It walks with crooked legs. There aren't irises or pupils in the Mancubus' green eyes. Sharp, yellow fangs are in its mouth which drools blood. Instead of arms, the Mancubus is equipped with flamethrowers. They are powered by a fuel tank that is attached to the monster's back. When a Mancubus is killed, its head is split open. This will break half of the tubes on the fuel tank. The body will then slowly split in half. The skin and flesh will tear open to unleash a torrent of blood. The remaining pieces will be folds of ripped flesh, blood soaked bones and ribs, and its green eyeballs. All of those pieces will land between the disembodied flamethrowers. A Mancubus unleashes a battle cry before it begins attacking. When it begins, it shoots fireballs. These projectiles are large and very powerful. From a longer distance, the fireballs spread away from each other. The Mancubus usually shoots six fireballs and pauses for a brief moment. It still shoots if it is damaged. The Mancubus will continue attacking until its target is eliminated or it is killed. It will also stop attacking if its target is out of sight. Hell Knight Hell Knight is an evil being appearing in Doom II and onward. It is a lesser version of the Baron of Hell. The Hell Knight resembles the Devil in folklore. It has demonic horns, walks with furry legs, and stands on black hooves. It's upper body is Satanic and surprisingly muscular. The Hell Knight can also be identified by it's screams and groans. The Hell Knight and the Baron of Hell seem almost identical. The Hell Knight is generally considered to be weaker, though. For example, the Baron can withstand fifteen blasts from a shotgun whereas the Hell Knight can only blasts. Each monster also has a different skin color. The Hell Knight is tan whereas the Baron is light red. Barons of Hell Barons of Hell are demons in the Doom series. They resemble satyrs with pink torsos and brown goat legs. They will utter a loud, bull-like cry whenever they spot the player. They will attack by scratching up close or throwing green projectiles from a distant. The Barons are the most resilient creatures in the first Doom game except for the Cyberdemon and Spider Mastermind. Arch-Vile The Arch-viles are villains that were introduced in Doom II. It appears in every other game onward. Arch-vile is very tall and grotesque. Its humanoid body is covered in peach skin. It's abdomen is the only area not covered. The opening reveals part of the Arch-vile's rib cage and spinal column. Powers Causing Explosions It can easily cause the target to explode. First, it raises it's arms to summon fire. The target will be engulfed in flames regardless of the range between both sides. It hunches over and clap it's hands together. This causes the fire to erupt. As a result, the target is sent flying into the air. They also lose a chuck of health. This attack will happen only if the target is within the Arch-vile's sight. Resurrecting Foes The Arch-vile has the uncanny ability to resurrect dead monsters that are nearby. It cannot resurrect Cyberdemons, Spider Masterminds, or other Arch-viles. Any Arch-vile can be harmed by another monster, whether or not it was resurrected. Moreover, both engage in a battle. If the other monster dies in the battle, the Arch-vile will still resurrect it. Cyberdemon *See Cyberdemon in main article. Spider Mastermind *See Spider Mastermind in main article. Icon of Sin *See Icon of Sin in main article. Kronos *See Kronos (Doom) in main article. Mother Demon *See Mother Demon in main article. Gallery Baron.gif|The Baron (pre-Doom 3) New-Doom-screenshots-feature-Baron-of-Hell-4-1024x613.jpg|In Doom 2016. File:Betalostsoul.png|Lost Souls Beta Trivia *The Imp from Doom doesn't resemble the Imp in Folklore despite the similarity of their names. *"Demon Troop" was the beta name for the Imp. *Despite the Imp's popularity, its general difficulty is between low and medium compared to the other monsters in Doom. *The Imp's dying voice is actually a Bactrian camel's mating call. *The id Software staff has called the monster "pinky" in reference to its coloration, especially during the development of Doom 3, when a new version of the monster was designed, although they made it grayish instead of pink. * In the first Doom game, the first boss is a pair of Barons. They are referred to as the "Bruiser Brothers". The nickname is an allusion to the Hammer Brothers from the Super Mario Brothers ''series. * Barons appear as regular enemies in the later episodes of the first ''Doom and its sequels. * The Barons of Hell have a weaker counterpart. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Satanism Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Misanthropes